


Wicked Dreams

by LadyEvelette



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEvelette/pseuds/LadyEvelette
Summary: Rin has grown and thrived beneath the watch of Sesshomaru. With Naraku defeated and the land in a state of peace, she has little to fear... but when a strange object makes it way into her chambers and a few carelessly spoken words invoke the attention of a much greater power, perhaps she spoke too soon. Sesshomaru/Rin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! if I did there would have been soo many more scenes between Sesshomaru and Rin!

Alone. 

Her laughter was pure and beautiful. It spilled from pale pink lips as small pudgy fingers curled around the porcelain horse. With girlish delight the ivory haired child spun in circles, dancing with the piece with exquisite delight. Adrenaline coursed through her veins because it was forbidden. She was never allowed to touch the antiques... she was never allowed to touch anything. Her keepers gave her a small collection of toys, utensils, plates, furniture and other artifacts that were uniquely hers but everything else she wasn't allowed to touch. But now her keepers were gone and the doors, the gates were left open and this beautiful horse was something she'd always admired... so she danced. Laughing, playing, giggling, spinning like she'd never had a care in the world, like she'd never known sadness or isolation. 

Isolation.

Her laughter slowed to a soft hiccup and her smile slowly faded as the porcelain began to creak. It was almost inaudible at first but then miniscule cracks began to branch and spread across the beautiful horse. Her eyes flickered, her fingers moved and a stream of panicked murmurs fled from her tongue as she desperately tried to quell the panic building up inside of her. She didn't mean too, it wasn't her fault! The horse began to splinter, the porcelain unable to handle the rapidly dropping temperature. She pleaded, whimpering for the horse to stop but it wouldn't matter, it never mattered, this was why she had special things, this was why her keepers forbade her from leaving and touching the things that weren't hers. She jumped as the chamber door burst open and with wide blue eyes she starred at the furious face of her keepers. The leader opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of the horse exploding.

Prisoner.

The child screamed, jumping back as shrapnel shards of the porcelain tore into her face, her flesh, her body. Pain radiated from the wounds, warm blood sliding down her flesh and she dropped to her knees in shock. Her keepers were speaking, their voices reaching her subconscious but not piercing through the fog of her mind. She lifted her hands and they were shredded, gouged by the miniscule pieces of porcelain. Whimpers fled her tongue and panic seized her frail body. Shakily she looked up but all she saw was the gleam of metal weapons and the anger she could almost see radiating off her keepers. She trembled, shaking, scared, angry and cold. So very, very cold. Jumping up the small girl jerked back, she didn't want to be punished, she didn't want to be hurt. It wasn't fair, it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to... but they were closing in just as the blood began to really ooze down her face. 

Lonely.

Her eyes flickered, haunted and afraid but they came ever closer, charging her until the panic elicited a scream. She shook her head, covering her ears and dropped to her knees. The sound echoed, it splintered, it cracked the fragmented reality around them. The ear piercing sound of that shriek drew upon the curse of her soul and it was drowned out by the agonized cries of her keepers and then... everything was silent. No footsteps, no cruel words, no harsh sneers, just silence. Her shaking hands fell away from her ears and she trembled harder. Alone. Gone, Abandoned. Cold. A broken sob slid from her tongue and she collapsed, crying in the bitter chill of her empty prison. 

Alone.

~

Sweet, childish and innocent Rin's laughter beckoned the attention of every demon within the Western Lord's castle as she raced through the gardens. Most peered at her with fondness and a short few with poorly concealed disdain but none would dare attack her. The human girl, now turned woman was the small glimmer of kindness in Sesshomaru's monotonous eyes. She was guarded, fiercely protected and clearly the most prized possession of the demon lord. Pity befell the wretch who dared an attempt to extinguish her. The courtyard, once plain but well kept, was now exploding with every kind of wildflower known to exist. Purples, blues, reds, oranges, yellows, pinks... they tangled in an impossible web that Rin somehow brought order too. Sesshomaru had given it to her as a safe haven, something she could make as her own. It was her sole responsibility and Rin had transformed the dull gardens into a wonderland of beauty. It was here that she spent her free time. The finest silks adorned her, her hair was held back by only the most ornate of clips and while she looked every bit of a princess... her kimono was hiked up around her knees as she gleefully played a game of tag with A-Un. She giggled, laughed and dodged the mighty dragon as it pounced time and time again. She was in love with this beast, in love with the castle and in love with the demon who commanded it. She'd accepted such things years ago and now found contentment in merely sharing all three. She was a human, she'd never possess any of the demon or his heart but he allowed her to remain and Rin found contentment in that.

“My lady.” An all too familiar voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she quickly skidded to a halt, dropping the kimono so it fell properly before turning to face the man who interrupted her play. A-Un came to a halt at her back, both unmuzzled heads dropping to rest protectively on her shoulders. Despite the fact that the dragon was Sesshomaru's mount, it was Rin who came to feed him treats, it was Rin who removed him from the stables to see the fresh air and it was Rin who stole him away for pleasure rides through the skies. With a soft giggle Rin awarded his protectiveness by lifting both hands to lightly scratch at the sides of both snouts. A-Un purred his pleasure, nuzzling her affectionately. 

“Hanatori-sama!” Rin greeted him with a beaming smile and a proper bow. “Is it dinnertime already?” Rin's chocolate eyes radiated with life as she greeted the castle's head chef properly. The chef in question smiled adoringly, shifting his weight and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Ah... Rin, how many times must I tell you to call me Aiko? Your stature is above mine my Lady, it is I who should be adding honorifics to your name.” Aiko answered with a smile and a flustered blush. He had taken a liking to the little human girl ever since Sesshomaru had first brought her to the castle and it seemed the feeling was mutual. It wasn't uncommon to find her aiding him in whatever concoction he was cooking. Rin enjoyed meeting and attempting to befriend nearly everyone who lived here. From the maids to the guards to the honored guests who ventured here from far away. Hell... she'd made a pen pal out of the demon lord of the North. The old tiger demon practically treated her like a daughter whenever he came to visit and all but demanded to sit near here at the dinner table. Human or no, Rin seemed to capture more than just the heart of their Lord Sesshomaru. 

“As many times as it takes for you to call me Rin instead of Lady. Save the titles for when propriety demands them, when we've got no one to impress I much enjoy just being Rin.” The woman beamed, the smile causing her eyes to nearly glow and Aiko couldn't help but to return the gesture. “Now why have you come Aiko? Surely it couldn't be to simply scold my lack of social etiquette?” Now her eyes twinkled, sparkling with just a hint of mischief. She'd been tutored and trained by only the best scholars and her knowledge of history, the lands, economics, demons and so much more far exceeded that of most demons let alone any human. 

“Ah yes... dinner will be ready in an hour, I was hoping you'd take the honor of informing Sesshomaru? I can't leave the roast for long.” A pause and a soft smile. “Unless of course you'd prefer me to do it my Lady. Then I will leave Mikuzuki in charge.” Aiko's face was the picture of innocence, but Rin's reaction nearly threatened to break that carefully laid facade. It was obvious to everyone that the woman was all but smitten with the Lord of the West and to some degree it was obvious that Sesshomaru loved her. Aiko wanted nothing more than to see the both of them happy but he understood the hesitations. All he could do without invoking wrath or ruin was to simply offer a little push in the right direction. 

“It's no trouble at all Aiko! I'd be honored to help. A-Un and I will go retrieve him now! Thank you Aiko!” her eyes sparkled, her heart raced and without any more hesitation, she mounted the dragon like she was headed to battle and invoked him to fly. The powerful beast rumbled and took to the skies. Rin never passed up an opportunity to see Sesshomaru... even if it was a simple errand that brought her to him. She waved happily down at the head chef who returned the gesture before slipping back inside the castle. He did actually have a feast to finish after all. 

Rin held tight to A-Un and trusted the dragon to find and follow the scent of his master. While she'd always been gifted with the uncanny ability to read Sesshomaru and the moods he was in, she lacked the demonic senses to actually find him. She knew the dragon wouldn't fail her though and with a smile she took to humming the song she'd crafted as a child, passing the time and willing her heart to settle. It didn't take A-Un long and sooner rather than later he was descending from the sky, bounding happily towards his Master. 

Sesshomaru paused on his patrol around the border of his lands and turned, golden eyes piercing as he gazed upon his favorite mount and the frail human girl who rode him without fear. With Naraku destroyed, Sesshomaru had little reason to leave the castle as often as he once had, but he still partook in border patrols. It was wise for him to remain alert and ready should trouble ever arise. He refused to be caught unaware by some pitiful would-be usurper.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin's melodic voice was soothing to his ears and his attention fully shifted, pinning her with the full brunt of his attention. It made most demons cower, but Rin merely brightened. Her smile expanded until gleeful laughter poured from her tongue. Did just his mere presence cause such delight in the girl? It was humbling in an odd way. He was usually not a presence one wanted in their immediate area. “ I trust your patrol has gone well? No sign of danger I hope. Hanatori-sama is nearly finished preparing dinner, would you like to join us?” Rin's eyes were hopeful, almost imploring him to say yes. It was amazing to him how something as simple as dinner could inspire such emotions in her. 

“Uneventful. It seems with Naraku gone no demon is courageous enough to breach this Sesshomaru's land.” He never held back from discussing such things with Rin. She'd insisted on being educated in battle tactics and now he used her more as a sound board to bounce ideas off of. Her perspective was new and fresh. She'd been trained well. “Why is it you have come instead of Aiko?” Sesshomaru's low and monotonous voice implored her to answer and Rin took the moment to slide from A-Un's back before she gracefully bowed. She always treated him with the highest measure of respect and while he'd insisted that such things weren't necessary when they were alone, she still preformed them. It bothered Sesshomaru to a small degree. With anyone else he expected and demanded the displays of submission and respect but with Rin... he wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Familiar. Close. She was precious to both him and the canine that lurked within his soul in a way he could not explain. 

“Of course they are fearful. No one is stronger than you Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin beamed, her dark eyes glittering with the awe she held for the dog demon. She admired him, she trusted him, she believed in him and how could she not? How many times had he saved her life? “Hanatori-san tasked me with the honor since the meal required his attention.” Rin spoke honestly, boldly drawing closer to her Lord. “I would have asked for the task, even if it wasn't offered. I enjoy spending time with you Lord Sesshomaru.” Her eyes glittered with such pure and genuine honesty, she adored him, anyone with half a brain could see that, but it always caught him off guard when she was so bold with her confessions. Sesshomaru never could grasp how she lived with that much emotion. The canine spirit within him rumbled, settling and allowing a wave of contentment to overtake him. Her mere presence had the power to soothe his demonic side and the canine all but purred when she admitted her enjoyment of his company. He realized he'd been quiet too long when her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru's right as she caught sight of the wild flowers that grew just out of reach. Sesshomaru followed her gaze, the smallest of smiles curling his mouth. 

“I see... go on Rin. We can afford to be late to dinner this once.” Sesshomaru rumbled quietly.

“Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! I want a few of these for the garden, and maybe a crown for A-Un!” With a soft cheer of delight the dark haired woman darted towards the flowers, gathering several and braiding them into delicate circles. True to her word, she returned to A-Un, decorating each of his heads and humorously, the mighty dragon pranced as though the additions held true significance. Rin laughed at his antics and Sesshomaru wondered if the beast pranced because of the crown or simply to draw the delight of this little human. She was light in this land of darkness. She always had been. She was nearing her twentieth year and many of his vassals had requested her hand in marriage but Sesshomaru was not yet ready to let her go. The thought threatened to shatter the contentment he found in watching her as the canine bristled and growled.

“Rin. Come.” His words were a command and she instantly obeyed. Nodding her head and tucking the rest of the flowers in the sash along her kimono she mounted the dragon with ease, sitting patient and waiting for Sesshomaru to slide behind her. The dragon took to the skies and Rin slowly eased just the barest hint of her weight against Sesshomaru's chest. She lived for these moments, these quiet gifts of peace when it was just her and Sesshomaru. She loved him, she always had and even if these little moments of simple peace were all she got... than it would be enough. Sesshomaru rumbled softly, the sound vibrating his chest and without warning his right arm wound around her waist and dragged her back to fully press against him. He would say that it was merely to ensure her balance but the Taiyoukai was growing tired of lying to himself. He wasn't sure when or how this frail human had come to mean so much to him, but her sun kissed skin and that radiant smile had the power to bring him to his knees... she just didn't know it. 

~

It was so cold and yet no fire burned in the fireplace to stave off the chill. The ancient stones, sturdier than any iron did little to stave off the plummeting temperatures but the beasts that lurked within hardly noticed. They roared and snapped, battling each other, dueling and training to prepare for wars that may never come but should their Master ever call upon them, they would be ready. Claws scraped against snow covered stone, bodies smashed into walls contrived of frigid ice. The winds hollowed, whistling through the cracks but the creatures never stopped. They weren't always dueling of course, sometimes they paused to search for food or to leave small remnants of their Master around the world, but no one found the little artifacts or at least... no one used them correctly. 

It could have been days or centuries that they'd remained here in this dormant state but it didn't matter. One day another soul would call upon them and one day the world would remember her once again. Everything fell silent as disembodied words echoed through the castle. The creatures stopped their fighting, the shouts and cheers died off and the only sound was of their Master breathing. “Will she say the words?” The voice, deep and gravelly erupted from one of the creatures as an excited hush settled over the group. “She must!” Another chimed in, nearly vibrating with energy and adrenaline. “Say the words! Say them now!” Excited babble echoed through the group before they settled, desperately trying to remain quiet, hoping that the girl... whoever she was, would continue. 

~

Rin sighed, pulling her hair from the collar of her sleeping yukata with a soft sigh. Dinner had been largely uneventful and she'd taken her place at Sesshomaru's left. While the food had been divine and the company her absolute favorite, she always hated saying goodnight, it meant another day that she would age. Would Sesshomaru still adore her when she was old? When her belly protruded outward and wrinkles adorned her hands and face? The thought sent a shiver down her back. Would she even be permitted a place in his castle when such ugliness befell her? She frowned. She shouldn't think of such things. She belonged to Sesshomaru, she knew he cared enough about her to always take care of her, but she never wished to become a burden. 

She finished withdrawing the pins from her hair and turned to retire to her bed when her tones kicked a small round object near the corner of her vanity. She gasped, taken aback by the small jingle that the trinket made and blinked owlishly down at the small... was that a copper bell? It was dull and horribly worn having lost it's varnish and paint some time ago. Rin knew that she possessed no such object so where had it come from? She hesitated, uncertain if she should touch the small object or not. Something about it didn't sit right with her. Nibbling her bottom lip nervously she carefully scooped it up with the sleeve of her yukata. The small bell jingled, rolling harmlessly in her palm. It didn't seem like a trick but that still didn't explain had it had gotten into her room. She glanced around, double checking all of the places where it could be possible for someone to hide before she returned her gaze to the old and worn bell. 

Was that writing etched into the top of the bell? It was ancient and old, but Rin could decipher it. 

“Through dangers and hardships wishes dangle on wires, speak to the winds and confess your desires.” Rin murmured, her frown deepening at the odd and cryptic words. She turned the bell, rolling it over in her hands but the object did nothing, it held no demonic power nor celestial grace. It was just... a very old bell. She glanced towards the door, unwilling to trouble Sesshomaru with such a simple thing so late in the evening, perhaps in the morning she would tell him about the strange object and implore who was allowed into her private chambers. It would certainly give her an excuse to go and see him. A secret smile stole across her face and she ventured towards her balcony, the little bell still clasped between her fingers. Rin peered up at the heavens, enjoying the cloudless sky and gazing up at the stars. 

~

“Finish it! Say the words!” The creatures bellowed, screaming and snarling as the tensions rose. The air became hostile, almost sinister with the aura that was steadily building. They could feel their Master stirring, her own aura increasing in tenacity and volume. It succeeded in settling them but only just. Her svelte form would soon be upon them and they would be graced by her presence. The sound of her footsteps trumped even that of the girl who had spoken and as the chamber doors splayed open and she stepped into the room, the creatures bowed. They didn't gaze upon her, not yet. They would reward themselves only when the words were spoken. Only when the ritual was complete. “She will say the words! We know it!” One of the creatures whimpered, pleasured by their Master's mere appearance. Her hum filled the air and it died only when the girls voice returned. 

~

The stars were beautiful, her very favorite view but they dulled in comparison to the man she loved. No... the demon she loved. Subconsciously her fingers tightened on the little bell. “Speak my desires huh?” She murmured, drawing her gaze away from the sky to peer down at the strange object she held. “I desire to live and die serving my Lord Sesshomaru. He is the only friend I've ever known, my protector, my savior and I love him. Even if he will never return these feelings I desire to remain at his side. Nothing more and nothing less.” She whispered softly, a secret to the evening wind and the small brass bell that had so curiously found it's way into her room. She remained outside for a moment longer but the temperature seemed to be dropping and after a moment she quietly returned to the warmth and comfort of her private quarters. 

Dropping the bell upon her vanity she quickly crawled beneath the covers. Her sleep came easily and peaceful, her mind dredging up old memories of braiding flowers into Sesshomaru's hair. 

~

Silence. The words were spoken. They were called upon, they were needed. In pure silence every creature slowly lifted its skull to peer at their Master. She was perfection. Beauty unrivaled. Brilliantly white cloth draped elegantly over her body and was only broken up by elaborately carved silver armor that covered her chest, her back and part of her thighs. What little flesh was left uncovered was porcelain, blemished only by powder blue lines that covered her flesh in intricate whirls and swirls. Her face was the only part of her left untouched. Pale pink lips, ivory hair, eyes of molten sapphire and of course the two massive horns that erupted from her forehead only to curl backwards over her skull like a rams horn. She gazed at her creatures, her beloved pets and harshly whipped one hand through the air. The massive doors to the ominous castle crashed open and the landscape, the once desolate and frozen lands changed to the grassy forest of the Western Lands. The creatures growled, their snarls and snaps of anticipation echoing through the castle but not one of them moved. Not a single one leapt from their formation... not until they had permission. 

“Go. Bring her home. She desires and we will grant her wish.” Her voice was powerful but quiet. She'd never needed obnoxious noise to assert her dominance. Her precious pets roared, the tenacity of the noise shaking the very foundation of her castle before they lunged, propelling into a ferocious run with a deafening howl. They had never failed their master... and they wouldn't start now.


	2. Taken

Fangs dripped with saliva, beaks splayed wide to drink in the crisp evening air, muzzles drew back to reveal blunt and thick teeth. The creatures came in all shapes and sizes but the determination behind their impending assault was all consuming. Paw and hoof pounded the dampened Earth and the sound became the furious pound of a war drum. Wings beat against a blackened sky accompanying the fierce drive of their land bound companions with a soft whisper of a sound. The unorthodox hoard of monstrosities carved a ferocious path. Ominous, foreboding, powerful, they ignored the world around them, were deaf to friend or foe who dared draw close. They had a singular task, an unspoken assignment and together they would reign victorious. 

Their pace increased, limbs devouring the space between them and their chosen target until the ominous castle of the Western Lands swarmed into their vision. It was only then that their breakneck pace dampened and cooled, until the hoard was reduced to silence. With practiced camaraderie they branched out, encircling the castle but remaining out of sight. Claws tore into the dampened Earth restlessly, hooves scraped great bits of dirt in anxious anticipation and talons tore back the outer layer of bark from the trees. With baited breath they waited and watched as a lone demon stepped outside to greet them. 

Green, impish and tottering with a staff much too large for his body the toad murmured a string of obscenities about a foolish girl who wasted her time adorning a might dragon in flowers. The imp either couldn't or hadn't sensed their presence. They smelled of the Earth. Dirt, water, wind, vegetation... their scent couldn't be detected unless one knew what they were looking for and this little toad merely proved that they were apex predators. One of them stepped forward, gliding between the trees and moved to rise up on his back paws. Elongated limbs gave him an eerily tall but lanky visage, eerie and very different from any demon who currently stalked the plains of existance. Blackened eyes flickered over the toad, watching him, studying him. This lanky creature was the fastest, he would dismantle the toad without a sound and then the rest of them would take her. The imp closed his eyes, arrogantly folding his arms over his chest as he spoke of how ignorant the child was and it was then that the creature made it's move. 

Lightning fast, a single clawed hand wrapped around the toad's throat and hoisted him into the air. The imp tried to scream, but the lanky creature tightened it's grasp on the imp's throat, ensuring the cretin could not call for help. For a moment, a proverbial silence fell over the land. The lanky beast seemed entirely disinterested in killing the impish creature but it's obsidian eyes remained focused and gleaming with intelligence. Jaken prayed for his Lord to awaken, to realize his vassal was being attacked when suddenly the forest seemed to breathe. In the next heartbeat, a wave of foreign creatures descended on the castle without a single sound to shatter the stillness of the night. The toad quivered, shaking in fear as he absorbed the sheer number of beasts that infiltrated the castle with practiced ease. Stealthy, silent and smelling of the Earth they would alert no one to their presence... at least not until it was much too late. 

The creatures followed the pull of the girl who had summoned them and in only a few moments, a handful of them stood around her bed. The child was human and weighed no more than a hundred pounds... give or take. She was smiling in her sleep, dreaming peacefully and for a moment they stood in awe. Of all the creatures, of all the vessels that could have drawn them from their long awaited isolation, it was this mere wisp of a soul . Seeming to remember why they'd come, a rather large and fiery red bird beat it's wings once, gracefully soaring across the room only for it's talons to wrap around the girls middle, blankets and all and aggressively pull her from the bed. The girl awoke with a pained scream as the claws tore at her sensitive flesh but the bird had her fast and by the time Rin realized that she was being taken, glass was shattering around them as the large bird quickly took to the skies. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” The terrified human screamed as the bird only grew in size, flying faster and harder than any speed even A-Un could ever hope to achieve. Rin watched hopelessly as the castle became a mere dot before fading completely from her vision. Her heart beat like a frantic hummingbird as fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her Lord would save her. He always did. Sesshomaru never left her behind. With her arms bound to her sides and flailing only succeeding in slicing her flesh more, the human girl fell still and she prayed... prayed that Sesshomaru would come for her. 

At the petrified scream of the human girl, the castle flooded with both light and life. In a heartbeat, Sesshomaru had appeared, slicing the lanky, lithe creature in half with a well placed snap of his acid whip... but the creature did not howl in pain, instead it smiled and the moonlight glinted off those powerful fangs before it's body split in two and disintegrated into snow. All around him, his guards and generals hissed in shock as the rest of the creatures were dispatched with a similar end. Snow, ice, frost... it littered the space around them. The only remaining remnants of the monsters who'd been there only a moment before. 

Jaken hit the ground with a dull thud, sputtering and hacking as he scrambled for his staff, but by the time he'd gotten back up to his webbed feet, the creatures were gone and only a chilling wind was left behind. Surprise and shock kept the powerful Western forces at bay for a moment before Sesshomaru let out the barest rumble of a growl, his eyes bleeding red for a split second before he settled, regaining his control as his attention shifted to the impish toad. His forces were already moving, breaking into squadrons and vanishing into the trees. They didn't have to be told, they knew their orders. Sesshomaru only employed the best, the sharpest of minds among demons and they knew better than to hesitate now. 

“Jaken. Prepare A-Un. We're leaving.” His voice was frigid, glacier, not unlike the elements that now engulfed the castle. His territory had been breached, his castle had been infiltrated and his ward was gone. Someone was going to die. 

~

Night turned to day and day turned to night but still that damnable bird didn't loosen it's grip nor slow it's brutal pace. The land beneath them was no longer familiar and with every powerful beat of it's mighty wings, Rin felt a bit less optimistic about Sesshomaru finding her until despair began to claw at her heart. The landscape slowly changed from forests and meadows to frigid mountains covered in bitter snow. This place was a barren wasteland that stretched on and on for miles... was Sesshomaru even familiar with this strange land? She'd never seen such a place before and she wondered just how far she was from home. For the umpteenth time she glanced up at the bird who all but ignored her and fought the urge to flail. The talons hurt and she was still bleeding from the initial wounds caused by the creature. The bird let out a victorious caw and Rin jumped, eyes straining through the softly falling snow. The most massive stone castle she'd ever seen swarmed into view. It was nestled quaintly between four towering mountains, almost like it was guarded by them. The sight should have been ominous and foreboding but oddly she was filled with a sense of serene peace.

The bird suddenly descended, almost nose diving the castle and the two towering doors of iron swung open. Rin clenched her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut against the stinging winds before abruptly she felt the frigid chill vanish only to be replaced by stagnant air. She chanced a glimpse, opening her eyes only for the great bird to drop her. She let out an involuntary scream before she landed with a sickening thud on the cold tile. Disoriented, fearful and in a significant amount of pain, Rin instinctively pulled the thick blanket tighter around her body. With a groan she sat up, shifting her legs beneath her and gasped as she saw the utter swarm of monstrous beings that surrounded her. She'd never seen demons like these. They were foreign, strange and so entirely different than anything she and Lord Sesshomaru had ever come across. What were they and better yet, where were they.

“Stay back or you'll be sorry!” Her voice trembled, her hands quaking in fear as she pulled the blanket closer. She was only in a light sleeping yukata and if she lost the blanket, the bitter chill might just kill her before the damned demons. “Do you have any idea whose castle you attacked? You've insinuated war by daring to infiltrate Lord Sesshomaru's lands. The armies of the West are all but unstoppable and even if you kill me, you'll regret what you've done this night!” Rin angrily snapped but... the creatures didn't move. They didn't lash out in anger nor did they seem afraid by her proclamation. If anything they seemed curious. “What are you looking at? What do you want from me?” Rin curled further into herself, clutching the blanket more tightly, but the creatures only seemed to shift and murmur amongst themselves. 

“Bha'a you've harmed her. Human flesh is quite delicate, you were too rough my love.” A woman's voice erupted from behind her and silence fell over the assortment of creatures. Rin twisted, turning in her mess of blankets but she couldn't see past the hoard of creatures. The bird who'd captured her cawed from it's perch on Rin's right and strangely enough the beast sounded remorseful, properly chastised even. This was getting stranger and stranger. The creatures moved, parting for the source of the voice, a woman, no, demon and Rin sucked in a harsh breath. The woman was beautiful in an ethereal, untouchable kind of way. The whirls of blue markings upon alabaster flesh, the piercing chill of her sapphire eyes, those impressive horns that curled back over the top of her skull and the grace with which she moved... Rin felt both awed and terrified at the same time. An odd combination but not unlike the sensation she'd had when she'd first met Sesshomaru. 

“Who are you and what do you want with me? What do you want with Lord Sesshomaru?!” Rin sat up straighter, head held high and proud. Even if this was to be her harbinger, she would face her death like a true lady. Sesshomaru had bestowed her the colors and scent of his clan and she would not portray them as weak or spineless. The woman, however, remained silent and continued to draw closer. Rin bristled and grew tense but the woman merely crouched gracefully before her and now that she was so close, even Rin could detect the scent of snow that radiated from her. 

“You truly are a mere mortal. How strange that it would be you who called to us.” The woman's voice was calm, low, a soothing soprano that nearly forced Rin to relax whether she wanted to or not. Still, Rin felt indignation curl in her belly, how dare this creature simply ignore her. She was a Lady! If she was going to die the least this woman could do was tell her why. Rin opened her mouth to speak but the woman beat her too it. “I am not ignoring you child, merely studying you.” The woman murmured, smiling slightly at Rin's gaping expression. “Your thoughts are so loud, so powerful... it is impossible not to hear them.” She answered the unvoiced question before she reached out a clawed hand. Rin instinctively flinched back, distrusting and unwilling to simply let this stranger touch her. Murmurs broke out once more amidst the creatures and the woman blinked, almost dazedly starring at her suspended hand. 

“Don't touch me and if you're not ignoring me than answer my questions. I think I deserve an explanation. Do you intend to kill me?” Rin glared but those haunting sapphire eyes merely flickered over to her, almost seeking something in the depths of her own but... what? The demon's hand curled lightly into a fist before the appendage dropped back to her side. Surprisingly this woman seemed calm and reserved, very different from the foul tempered demons she was accustomed to encountering.

“Kill you? You have not been brought here to die. You called to me, whispering your desire to the bell.” A pause wherein the woman extended the same arm she'd just withdrawn and unfurled her fingers. Innocently... the little bell Rin had found beside her dresser was nestled in the palm of her hand but... it hadn't been there a moment before had it? Rin gasped, her eyes widening slightly with recognition. “You spoke the words, you made a wish and thusly my creatures came to collect you.” There was a pause wherein the woman lightly canted her skull to the side. “You are injured and you are cold. Your mortal body cannot handle the frigid temperatures of my domain. Allow me to touch you and I will quell both ailments.” Despite her words, the horned demon did not move, she kept her hand suspended and waited. 

Rin didn't understand, she was so confused. Even if what the demoness said was true, why would she care about the whims of a mere human mortal? Why should she trust this unknown entity? Did she have much of a choice? She was surrounded by creatures who could destroy her at any moment. Nibbling her bottom lip, Rin reached out, her hand settling over the bell as her fingertips brushed the demons palm. The woman's eyes began to glow and Rin felt a chill of unbridled power wash over her before the pain suddenly vanished and she couldn't feel the bitter cold. She blinked, withdrawing her hand and subconsciously taking the bell with her. She glanced down at herself to find her body devoid of her sleeping yukata and in it's place was a pair of thick light brown training pants, a brown corset with a heavy light brown fabric beneath and warm furs acting as a guard to her neck, wrists and ankles. She was dressed like a woman prepared to delve into battle and her injuries were gone but how was any of that possible?

The horned woman moved to rise, the movement graceful and fluent but Rin reached out, capturing the woman's wrist. The creatures gasped just as Rin let out a pained cry and quickly yanked her arm back. The woman was so cold that even that mere touch burned. The curious blue markings on her arm flared to life, rippling beyond the veil of her flesh and the woman quickly withdrew the appendage out of reach, a look of brash anger overcoming her previously serene features. 

“Insipid child. I would not try something so foolish again.” There was an anger, a harshness to her tones that hadn't been there before and this time the woman made no attempt to heal her throbbing hand. Could she not control the power that lingered against her flesh? Was that why this entire landscape was covered in ice? The horned woman's sapphire eyes narrowed and abruptly Rin remembered that she could read her mind. Had she touched a nerve? Vaguely she felt a pang of regret but her anger and confusion quickly quelled it.

“I wasn't trying to be foolish I just... my wish was to remain at Lord Sesshomaru's side forever. It was not to be stolen, taken or ripped from my quarters. Even if what you say is true and you do care for my wishes than why have you done the opposite of what I've asked??” Her tone was bewildered, confused and utterly lost. Why save her, why bring her here? None of it made any sense! Her gaze remained focused on the woman, she'd come to realize that the creatures would not move without her explicit permission and at this point fearing them seemed a perfectly good waste of her energy.

“You wished to remain at Lord Sesshomaru's side as a faithful servant. A vassal because your humanity prevents you from becoming anything more.” Her words were stronger now, lacking the softness she'd initially used and Rin wondered if she'd somehow offended the woman. “Mortality is such a dreaded curse. You will perish in a mere blink of the dog demon's life and in a few hundred years you'll be forgotten entirely.” A smug smirk pulled at the corners of the woman's mouth as Rin visibly flinched in discomfort. “I brought you here to grant your true wish. To help you outfox the curse of mortality.” Her voice was calm once again and Rin stiffened feeling like their was some dreaded catch that would follow such a powerful declaration. Surely such a thing was impossible and even if it wasn't... why her? A million questions swarmed through her head but finally she settled on one.

“Who are you?” Rin whispered. She was so confused and she needed time to just process everything but she felt compelled to discover who this woman was and maybe, if she was lucky, she could recall something she'd read about her during one of her study's with the scholars. Surely a woman of such power would have been written about somewhere... right? The horned woman offered a crooked smile, sapphire eyes flashing almost smugly as she shook her head. 

“I have many names... but I will give you none of them today. For now Paca will show you to your quarters and I suggest you get some rest, there is nary a dull day in my domain.” Her words were oddly ominous and even though Rin called out to her and demanded she wait, her pleas were ignored as the horned demon vanished back amidst the creatures. A solitary beast stepped forward and Rin recognized it as the one who'd held Master Jaken. As it crouched down, she caught the odd scent of dry earth... not unlike the smell of a dessert and as it calmly held out a wickedly clawed hand, Rin didn't see much of a choice. Mustering up her courage she grasped the creatures thin and bony fingers and let it hoist her up onto her feet. Lord Sesshomaru...

~

Jaken had wisely chosen to stay silent as he faithfully followed his Lord on the back of A-Un. His small legs were no match for the speeds the dog demon was currently striding for but no matter how fast or far the powerful demon ventured, he couldn't find a single trace of the odd creatures or the human girl that had been so hastily stolen. Two days passed in this mindless search but they produced nothing and as they returned to the castle to see if the armies of the West had discovered anything in their own search...it was with great reluctance that the General told Sesshomaru of his failings. 

Lord Sesshomaru had spoken not a word, but the very edge of his lip curled and his fingertips sizzled with deadly poison. It was hardly a lapse in control but to those who knew him well... they took a generous step back out of respectable fear. The great phantom dog that lurked within his body, usually dormant and complacent to Sesshomaru's own will was roused and furious that it's territory had been invaded... but beyond that it demanded the return of it's mistress, the human girl whom the beast had become all but tamed for. The phantom dog was only content when Rin was curled near his side, it was only happy when Rin's smiles and laughter echoed around him, it only whimpered when Rin was upset or sad, and it only playfully romped when Rin merrily engaged his human counterpart in a battle of wit. Of course... Sesshomaru never succumbed to the beasts uncouth ways but he'd long come to terms with the fact that Rin was his and the only creature in his long life that was worthy of his protection. The human girl loved him unconditionally, she trusted him without hesitation, she believed him and she'd quite literally followed him to hell and back. In the sanctity of his own mind he quietly adored the fact that she loved him. Not the Lord, not the demon of great and terrible power, just him and that alone was enough for him to scour the Earth until he found her. 

“Jaken.” The name was a low growl and the toad found himself quivering slightly from his place on A-Un's saddle.

“Err... yes m'lord?” Jaken stammered nervously but Sesshomaru was in no mood to humor him. 

“Go to Inuyasha's village. Tell my brother and his miko what has happened. They will come.” Sesshomaru commanded and the looks of utter shock he received would have been humorous in any other situation but not this one. His only desire was to find his human ward alive and if that meant relying on the help of his foul tempered hanyou of a brother than so be it. Apparently the toad had lapsed into a state of shock and his jaw was practically hanging on the horn of A-Un's saddle. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and the toad jumped to attention. 

“Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru! Right away!” Jaken propelled the dragon beast into the air and within a moment they were gone. The rest of his company stood in an equal state of slack-jawed stupor and Sesshomaru found himself quickly growing tired of this ridiculous farce. 

“You all have better things to do than to stand there in a stupor. Find the creature who dared attack this castle. Somebody knows something and I want them found. Now.” Glacier, his voice could have slashed through the thickest hide and it was almost comical to watch his forces bow jerkily before they scattered, vanishing to the winds to find something, anything they could find on the strange creatures who'd attacked his lands. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he was finally left alone but quietly he turned, retreating into his castle and gliding down the hall until he reached Rin's room. 

The space was oddly peaceful. Her things were neatly organized, her clothes folded and put away, a few cosmetics and hair pins lined the vanity on the left wall while bracelets and wreaths of dried, woven flowers covered her dresser on the right. His golden eyes surveyed the entire room but they lingered on the bed. Her missing blanket and the scent of startled fear nearly seemed to taunt him. His youkai flared, his eyes bleeding to a sinister red as his muscles trembled beneath his flesh, but still that horrible scent wounded him more than any blade. 

Soon. Soon he would watch her race through the flowers, soon her laughter would once more echo down these halls, soon her unpredictable appearance in his study would soothe and calm him when the demands of his court began to grate on his nerves. Soon his Bakusaiga would be fed a new victim. He just had to be patient. 

It took him a long moment to regain control of the phantom dog but slowly he stepped into the girl's room and idly reached for one of the older wreaths. He lifted it with the utmost care and as the leaves jostled, he oddly enough caught the scent of the flowers but also his own unique smell. The demon Lord blinked before his gaze flickered along the various collection of childish crowns. She'd only kept the ones that he, himself, had worn. He glanced down at the simplistic crown he held between his clawed fingers and in the darkened silence he allowed himself the leisure of a small, almost unnoticeable smile. 

Rin.... this Sesshomaru will not fail you. I will find you. I will always find you, just be strong... please. 

Never would a whimper or a plea vacate his innermost thoughts but in the safety of his mind, he would bow to every deity in the heavens if they would return his girl unharmed.


End file.
